The present invention relates to a method for adjusting or calibrating a vehicle surroundings sensor, and to a vehicle surroundings sensor adjustment or calibration system.
“Driving assistance systems”, which monitor the vehicle surroundings and deliver related information to the driver, are being used in an increasing number of motor vehicles. Many systems even actively intervene in the vehicle operation and automatically brake or accelerate the vehicle. Other systems monitor e.g. the vehicle position relative to the road using markings on the road. As soon as the vehicle approaches the edge of the road, this can be communicated to the driver acoustically and/or visually.
These driving assistance systems must be aligned at least relative to the axis of the motor vehicle. Therefore, they must be calibrated or adjusted at certain intervals of time. This type of calibration or adjustment of driving assistance systems is highly complex and results in high additional costs for the equipment required for this purpose.